<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fifth Wheel by Evil_Eye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144823">The Fifth Wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Eye/pseuds/Evil_Eye'>Evil_Eye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Despair, Jealousy, One-Shot, Other, Self-Loathing, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Eye/pseuds/Evil_Eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone gets their happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fifth Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It just wasn't fair.</p>
<p>Everyone else seemed to be so happy, she thought. Everyone else was smiling, laughing. Everyone, except for her.</p>
<p>Yet again, she sat alone, staring into space, her expression utterly blank. A well-practiced facade to avoid betraying the fact she just wanted to cry her eyes out, to avoid showing any signs of weakness.</p>
<p>Everyone else was happy. Except for her. Because everyone else had someone that loved them.</p>
<p>Lotte, dearest Lotte, she had Frank. They'd been dating for weeks now, and she was always talking about him. Amanda, she'd unexpectedly sparked a romance with Hannah of all people. Even silent Constanze seemed to be remarkably cuddly with Jasminka. And Akko...</p>
<p>Akko had Diana. That, that was what hurt the most.</p>
<p>Akko. The impulsive, ditzy lunatic. Akko, the borderline-incompetent. Akko, the only person who had been pleased to meet her in longer than she could remember.</p>
<p>Precious, precious Akko. The girl she could never have. Because Akko had Diana. Perfect, talented, intelligent, beautiful Diana.</p>
<p>Honestly, there was no way she could possibly compete. Diana had bright, sparkling blue eyes. She had one hazy, tired red eye and one she could never show to anyone. Diana had long, curly, flowing blonde hair. She had limp, stringy lilac. Diana had perfect skin and an angel's smile. She had a pasty, pale complexion and a rictus grin of piranha-teeth. Diana was good at just about everything, and everyone liked her.</p>
<p>She was only good at hurting people. And nobody liked her.</p>
<p>Sometimes she wanted to poison Diana, to inject her with the most terrible of pathogens, a mixture of Anguish Cap and basilisk venom, to turn her blood to stone and extinguish her very soul. So she could have Akko all for herself, and finally be appreciated. But there was no point. Diana didn't deserve that; she hadn't actually done anything wrong. And even if she had, if she did that to her, Akko would never forgive her.</p>
<p>She'd tried to become someone people could like, she really had. She'd tried reining in her more cutting remarks, she'd tried complimenting people on things, she'd almost stopped testing potions on people altogether. But she got the feeling, no matter what she did, nobody would think of her as anything other than a vicious little freak.</p>
<p>She'd heard what people said about her behind her back, when they thought she couldn't hear. How she was ugly, creepy, how she was a mean and nasty piece of work. Most of the time, she could ignore it. But sometimes, from some people, she had to muster every ounce of strength not to break down in tears there and then. Like when Lotte had admitted to Amanda how she found her unsettling and rude. Like when Constanze had just grunted even more gruffly than usual when Jasminka suggested baking her a cake for her birthday. Like when Akko had...</p>
<p>She shuddered involuntarily, just about stopping herself from starting to sob.</p>
<p>No. Nobody would ever love her. Nobody would ever even like her. She was just the nasty, weird-looking, sadistic bitch that was allowed to tag along out of pity, for now at least. She would spend her life alone, unwanted, and unloved.</p>
<p>It was inevitable, she supposed. Nobody had ever really loved her- not even her birth parents. Maybe she really was just that horrible. Maybe some people didn't deserve to have nice things happen to them.</p>
<p>Maybe she was one of those people. Maybe she deserved to be sad.</p>
<p>Maybe. But she didn't have to like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was basically something I wrote up because I wasn't doing so great at the time and needed to vent. This isn't "canon" to anything else I've written/am writing; normal service will resume shortly.</p>
<p>Aside from being a means of getting some of my more miserable thoughts out of my head, this was also a little bit of a character focus on Sucy herself, and maybe a bit meta. I've noticed a lot of fics that pair everyone up tend to leave poor Sucy out in the cold; whilst I prefer to rectify that by being the change I want to see in the world (hence, you know, the SuAkko I'm always writing) this observation combined with my low mood resulted in...this.</p>
<p>So, uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I think I'm better now.</p>
<p>Anyway- the next chapter for Veil of Spores is being worked on; after that there will be one more chapter of it and then I'll be calling that particular fic complete.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>